


Strange Worlds

by hangethetitancrazed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, It gets dark, M/M, Multi, Werewolf AU, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangethetitancrazed/pseuds/hangethetitancrazed
Summary: Ymir comes across Armin in the woods. What will happen when the world of werewolves and hunters collide.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I know my normal ship on here is levihan, but I do love may more ships. I have been in love with Ymir as a character and want to play with Ymir being a werewolf.

Ymir 

“What are you?” a boy asks backing away from me in the bright light of the clearing as I face him my head cocked to the side listening with my sharp hearing to the sounds around. 

“There is much I could say about me being a werewolf in this world. But I doubt you’d want to hear it,” I say to the human boy. 

“Stay...stay away!” he manages to yell as he shakes like a leaf in front of me. 

“Typical response from a human. I won't hurt you,” I say sitting down in front of him, “It’s not a full moon tonight.” 

“Then why can I see those,” he says pointing his delicate fingers to my black ears and tail in turn.

“That's because I like the feeling of having them out when I go for a run. It was an accident that I ran into you,” I assure him.

“So you were just out for a run?” he questions, “You aren't hungry at all, are you?” 

I watch the boy tremble in front of me. I shake my head and laugh. “You know, we don't eat humans. The only time a human gets killed is when they wander into the forest during the full moon.” 

“My sister tends to think werewolves are the bad guys,” the boy replies moving his blonde hair out of his eyes, “I never thought I'd meet a nice werewolf.” 

“We are part human too. If any of us are jerks, it's cause we gave into our aggressive nature,” I say playing with a strand of my hair, “There is just one day when we cannot choose who we are in a month. Usually humans know to stay clear on those days.” 

“My name is Armin,” he says suddenly. 

I was not expecting him to introduce himself nor the hand that he has now outstretched to me. 

“What's your name?” 

“Ymir,” I reply as I shake his hand awkwardly. 

“So...you live here in the forest?” he asks sounding full of excitement now to learn about me. 

“Yeah, I do. Werewolves don't really mix well in human settlements. We are usually driven out or killed upon discovery. So it is best for us to just band together in the forest. That way when the moon is full, we don't attack humans.” 

“That makes sense,” Armin replies with a smile, “What do you eat?” 

“Pretty much anything you do. We cook and bake just like you guys do. Anything we find in the forest to eat we can utilize.” 

“Armin! … Armin!” a female voice calls.

“That's my sister,” he says to me before he turns and calls back, “I'm over here Christa.” 

It doesn't take long for his sister to arrive. I hear he long before I see her. Her breath is light and airy. She treads the forest floor like a skilled hunter. I wouldn't have noticed had I not been listening for her. She steps into the clearing, and my heart races as the sun falls on her elegant figure. She is the most beautiful creature I ever laid my golden eyes on. Her blonde hair shimmers making it look like a halo around her head. I stare at her not able to take my eyes off her. I watch as Christa blinks her eyes in the bright sunlight before scanning her surroundings. When her eyes land on me, she freezes then goes into a defensive stance. Her blue eyes were full of mistrust. 

“Armin, get away from her!” 

“She's not going to hurt me. If she was going to hurt me, she would have already done so,” he tells her. 

“She’s a werewolf,” she says putting an emphasis on her words, “You know we can't trust them. They have killed humans and livestock.” 

“I can tell Ymir is not one of those wolves,” Armin argues as another figure steps from the shadows as silent as can be behind Christa. 

“Is this one causing trouble, sis?”

Christa just about jumps out of her skin. 

“Eren, don't scare the poor girl. She's only sticking up for her brother,” I tell him off. 

“But she was threatening my sister,” my brother replies with his most charming grin. 

I shake my head. “Don't pick a fight when there doesn't need to be one.” 

“Oh? But this boy looks like he might be fun to take a tumblr with,” he says as he moves to cup under Armin’s chin. 

Armin looks startled at the touch. Christa starts to move in with a knife out ready to protect her brother. But I move faster. I'm swatting Eren’s hand away in an instant. 

“Stop making jokes,” I growl. 

“But he's so cute,” he replies causing the blonde to go pink. 

“You're not looking bad yourself,” I hear Armin mutter. 

Eren stands there looking triumphant. “See? He doesn't mind my touch.” 

“He might not, but his sister might murder you.” 

“You wouldn't let her kill me would you?” he asks trying to look innocent. 

“I might, if you don't stop hitting on every guy you come across.” 

“I don't hit on every guy,” he replies glumly. 

I sigh and turn to go. “We should get going before you make a mess of things.” 

“You don't have to leave,” Christa says softly, “I was just worried my brother might get hurt. He is the only family I've got left.” 

I turn around and face her. “Our parents are dead as well. I know what it's like to lose people,” I tell her in a soft voice having picked up her tone of voice. Both our voices spoke of loss, but neither of us has to directly say what happened to our families to know that it tied together closer than random strangers. 

“I'm sorry,” Christa whispers, “I'm sure they were great.” 

“We wouldn't know. They died when we were just pups,” Eren replies. 

Armin walks up to Eren and gives his hand a squeeze, “We didn't really know our parents either.” 

“I just wish our parents had lived to see my first hunt,” Eren almost whispers as tears form in his eyes. 

“You did great,” I say taking his other tan hand and squeezed it, “They would have been proud.” 

“First hunt?” Christa questions finally putting away the knife. 

“Yeah, it's the first time we are allowed out of the den on a full moon. The object is to kill a deer for the pack. It is a honor if one succeeds,” I explain. 

“I take it you both succeeded?” Armin asks looking between the two of us. 

“Yeah!” Eren exclaims, “Though my sister took out the biggest buck.” 

“It made you so mad back then,” I say smiling. 

“But there is a rumor that you’ll be taking over as the alpha female this year. No one can beat you.”

I groan, “Don't remind me. I don't want to be a breeder just yet and have pups.” 

“I don't think they’ll give you the choice, if they pick you,” Eren mutters sympathetically. 

“They would force you to have children?!” Christa and Armin exclaim almost in unity. 

“That is how pack life works. We have to do what's best for the pack,” Eren explains. 

“But it isn't fair to force someone to have children,” Christa replies moving forward to take my hand, “Tell them that you won't do it.” 

Her hand is warm and comforting. I feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. Christa is even more beautiful up close. Her blue eyes sparkle as if they threaten to spill tears at my fate. 

I squeeze her hand gently as I take my hand out of Eren’s and stroke Christa’s cheek lightly. “You don't need to worry about me. I'd run away before they ever could make me have pups,” I whisper reassuringly. 

Christa’s face flushes under my touch. She gently puts her hand over mine and her icy eyes meet my golden ones. 

“I can see why they would want you as the alpha female,” she mutters softly as she absentmindedly strokes my hand and looks at me like she’s taking in every single sunfreckle on my face. 

“OOO! Looks like love is in the air,” Eren teases. 

Christa and I break apart. I turn on Eren boxing his ear hard before I turn back towards Christa who is bright pink and staring at her hands. 

“Eren, I will admit that she is beautiful,” I say studying the lady in question closely as she draws circles in the dirt with her foot, “But you know it could be dangerous to fall in love with a human.”

“I know that look, sis,” Eren whispers in my ear, “You two are both starstruck by each other.”

I sigh, “I won’t deny that I wanna see more of her and often.”

“Then why don’t we all meet in secret?” he presents to the two humans, “Maybe we can teach our groups to be more accepting of each other through our friendships.” 

Armin nods, “It would certainly be a way to try and find peace between humans and werewolves. Plus I’d like to know more about you.”

Christa looks up at me and says, “I’d really like to get to know you.” 

“Then it’s settled. We will come to this clearing tomorrow around the same time.” 

The two blondes nod in agreement with Eren as I stand there dumbstruck by the fact I will be seeing this amazing girl tomorrow and maybe for many more days to come. I feel my tail slightly wagging. I can’t remember when it started to wag. 

“You look excited Ymir. Unfortunately, we must be going for supper,” Eren says hooking his arm around my waist to nudge me in the direction our den lies, “But we will see you two tomorrow.”

“We should be heading out as well,” Armin supplies as he gives Christa’s hand a slight tug. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Christa and I say in unison. She waves as her blush grows deeper, and I smile my most charming smile and wave back. 

We all depart for the evening all looking excited to meet up the next day.


	2. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut. Go Armin!

Armin

“You seem happy,” I mutter to my sister as we walk to the clearing where we had run into the two werewolves the day before. 

“I do?” she asks brushing some hair out of her face. 

“Yep. You’re excited to see Ymir again?” 

“Maybe just a little bit,” she replies nervously, “I mean you saw them. They are so beautifully sunkissed that even their golden eyes shine.” 

I let out a laugh, “You didn’t notice that one of Eren’s eyes is green. You must have been too busy looking at Ymir’s eyes.”

Christa makes to object with me and I raise an eyebrow which causes her to sigh. We walk in silence until we reach the clearing and find the two werewolves standing there in the sunlight. Eren’s hair seems the deepest brown I have ever seen but it also has a red tint to it, He is looking up at the sky as if he is watching the clouds in the sky. The light seems to catch his mismatched eyes perfectly.

“Now who’s staring?” Christa whispers in my ear. 

“At least I’ll admit Eren’s captivating,” I say shaking my head to take in the rest of the scene. 

Eren bounds toward me with his tail wagging furiously while Ymir stays beaned up against a tree shaking her head as she watches us. The male werewolf hugs me tightly then kisses my lips. It is not an unpleasant feeling. It is rather warm and it stirs a feeling of need inside of me. I manage to kiss him back gently and pull away. I know I shouldn’t do anymore then that right now, especially in front of my sister.

The boy smiles at me as friendly as a puppy dog. “You make it hard to believe that you are a vicious werewolf,” I comment squeezing his hand lightly. 

“But I am a vicious werewolf,” he says sort of pouting. 

“I believe that more from your sister,” Christa commented, “She looks more like a hunter.” 

“It’s true that I am,” Ymir says in a smooth voice that holds a hint of darkness, “I’ve taken down more prey.” 

I shiver slightly as her predatory eyes look me over then turn to my sister as she stalks closer to us.

“The question is, do you mind that I’m a predator,” she asks as she strokes Christa’s cheek. 

I see her shiver from the touch before she replies, “It does scare me, but I have a feeling that I will be safe with you.” 

I’m paying more attention to the two of them so much that Eren surprised me when he wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my left cheek. “Should we leave them to their own devices?” he whispers. 

“I think that might be for the best,” I reply taking in the tension between the two of them. 

“I’m glad,” Ymir says before capturing Christa’s lips with her own. 

Eren tugs at my arm gently pulling me off a fair distance in the forest. “My bet is Ymir would have pups with your sister in an instant if she could,” he says finally coming to a stop. 

“I have no doubt that they would both have each other’s children if they could,” I reply sitting down on a rock. 

“Would you have my pups if you could?” Eren asks coming so close to me that the only thing I can see is his eyes. 

I think about his question for a few moments before speaking my mind. “I think I would. I know we just met, but something feels right being near you. It is like something straight out of a fairytale.” 

“So you’ll be my mate?” he asks brushing my hair to the side then kisses my lips gently. 

I nod into the kiss and he kisses me deeper. It is a kiss full of passion. It feels like the one thing I’ve been waiting my entire life for. I didn’t know that I needed someone this badly until this moment. 

Eren eases me back so that I am now laying flat against the rock I was sitting on. He kisses down my neck every other kiss he nips my skin. It feels so good. 

“Is it?....Is it okay if I undress you?” Eren asks as a deep blush spreads across his cheeks.

I am at a loss for words. This amazing guy is going to become my mate. I want him to touch me more than anything, but I can’t seem to get those words out. But he is waiting, so I reach out my hand grabbing his hand with mind before placing it at the bottom of my shirt and nodding to go ahead. 

“Really?” he exclaims perking up. 

“Yes,” I finally get out, “I want you, Eren.” 

“I want you too, Armin” he whispers in the lowest most sexy voice I have ever heard. My ears tingle from the sound of his voice.

He delicately strips me of all of my clothes before he strips his off. I admire my mate-to-be’s sculpted tan body. He really looks like he could be a prince out of one of the many fairy tales I have read. I can’t see anything about him that isn’t enchanting.

“Getting a good look are you?” he asks as he stretches his ears and tail appear.

I nod, “Can you make your ears and tail appear and disappear when you want too?” 

“Normally yes,” Eren replies, “Though they usually turn up when I’m turned on. You are giving me a pretty sexy face. You better be careful or I might screw the mating ritual up.” 

I nod trying to tone back my look a little bit. “I knew there was some sort of ritual of mating between wolves from the books that I’ve read. So it comes to me as no shock that werewolves have a mating ritual,” I mutter.

Eren stalks towards me slowly and I shiver slightly at the predator like lust in his mismatched eyes. He doesn’t say anything as he bows his head to me before he closes the distance between the two of us. 

The air between us is like it is charged after a lightning bolt hits the ground. I feel his breath on my skin as he smells me. I smell him back knowing that this was what two wolves did when starting to mate. They familiarize themselves with the scent of their mate. He smells of the earthy soil and also like sunshine.

Eren nips my ear and then licks it. “Try and relax. I’m going to try and prepare you as much as I can,” he whispers as he reaches down and works with his hands to relax me down there, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

I nod. I understand he wants to be gentle with me. I nibble his human ear lightly, which Eren lets out a moan from. But he does not stop what he is doing. I feel him put what must be two fingers inside of me after I watch him coat them in his own saliva. He moves them gently inside of me. He makes scissor like motions and I moan deeply every time he stretches them apart biting my lower lip. 

It hurts but it also feels pretty good at the same time. 

It doesn’t feel like long before Eren announces, “I think you should be ready. It might still hurt. Especially when I knot with you.”

I blush deeply pulling him down to kiss his lips passionately. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I trust you, Eren.” 

Eren nods into the kiss stroking my cheek as my fingers tangle in his hair. 

When we break apart for air, both of us are panting lightly. I can feel our erections touching each other. It aches with how much I want him. 

“You’re going to have to flip over for this to work,” Eren says softly.

“Oh, I suppose I do,” I reply as I flip over so that I’m on my hands and knees with my butt in the air, “Is this good?”

“It’s perfect,” Eren says as he puts his hands on my waist, “Try to relax and enjoy this.” 

Eren slips into me bit by bit as he rocks his hips gently. He drops down so that his hands now rest on my upper back. I feel his teeth sink into my shoulder as he thrusts deeply into me. I cry out in pain. Eren doesn’t let go, but I hear him whimper as if to say he’s sorry.

“It’s okay,” I pant, “I know it’s just part of the mating process.” 

I feel tears form as he moves. His speed is slow and steady but very strong as he thrusts into me deeply. I feel his hot breath on my shoulder as he breaths through his nose. 

I find myself holding very still in the position I am in. If I move I would surely tear my skin more in Eren’s mouth. My body does want to move with his, but I keep still as he does what he needs to do to mate with me. 

I hear him moan deeply as hot liquid shoots into me. I feel now what he meant about knotting. I whimper softly. Eren releases my shoulder from his teeth and strokes my hair gently.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers sadly, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“It didn’t hurt that badly,” I tell him nuzzling his cheek, “I am your mate officially now.” 

“That you are,” he replies happily, “Can I help you get off since we are stuck like this for awhile?”

I nod and he moves very carefully so that I am now sitting on his lap. He takes my length gently in in his hands and strokes the tip. The sensation of it causes me to gasp and then moan. It is so tender. 

“Next time remind me to take care of this first,” Eren says softly, “I would rather you get your pleasure first.”

Eren’s hands are like magic and it doesn’t take him long to bring me to a climax in which I am rocking my hips against him. We are both moaning in ecstasy as my hips have been tugging on him inside me. It feels good as I release only to feel more liquid inside of me.  
“Can we do it like that next time?” I pant trying to catch my breath. 

Eren nods and kisses me deeply. “That was much more than just mating. That was love making,” he tells me nuzzling my shoulder and licking the dried blood off of it. 

“I’ll have to keep that hidden for awhile. It looks more like a wolf bite than a human’s. I don’t know what the village would do if they found out that I am mated with a werewolf.” 

Eren chuckles, “At least you can go back to them.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Werewolves can turn their human mates into werewolves on the full moon,” he explains, “Which is why before you say anything, I won’t turn you. Not unless you choose to become one of us on your own. Not just because I am one.” 

I lean in and kiss him deeply as he slides easily out of me. I turn to face him completely. “I love you,” I tell him looking into those gold and green eyes, “Thank you for taking concern with that. I think I’d like to stay human for awhile.” 

“I love you just the way you are,” Eren says holding me close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute together. Thank you guys for reading.


	3. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of yumikuri

Christa

When I saw Ymir yesterday, I wouldn’t have been able to guess that I would end up kissing her let alone wanting to be intimate with her. But here I am kissing this lovely wolf. I wonder if this is why humans tell each other not to get involved with werewolves. Ymir’s kisses and nips just feel so perfect on my lips. 

“Looks like the boys ran away,’ Ymir whispers against my lips, “We could have some fun.”

“I’d much rather continue kissing you,” I say knowing she means more than just kissing, “I’m not ready.”

She just takes me and holds me close for a few minutes. I know it’s her way of telling me it’s okay.

“I know this sounds impossible,” she starts and then pauses for a bit with her cheeks turning pink before she gets the words out, “I think I’m meant to be with you. It feels like my whole world should revolve around you. It feels like you could be my soulmate…”

I look at her realizing I feel the same way deep inside. I stand on my tip toes and kiss Ymir deeply. I feel like my world is finally filled. 

“I wonder what my family and village would think if I became a werewolf?” 

Ymir smiles brightly and kisses my cheek. “I think your brother will become one, so you don’t have to worry about him.”

“He was quite taken with your brother…”

“He was,” Ymir says with a knowing smirk.

“Do you know something?”

“Let’s just say that my ears are very sensitive as well as my nose. I heard the way they spoke to each other and could smell the hormones coming off of them,” Ymir replies, “They’ve probably found themselves a good spot to mate.” 

“You really think my brother would do that after knowing yours for less than a day?”

Ymir shrugs, “I’m just telling you what I heard and smelt. It seems like he’d at least let Eren fuck him.” 

I feel myself laugh. It’s been so long since I’ve laughed this freely. It is one of joy. “I believe you,” I manage to say, “ Just seems like my brother needs to remedy his horniness and your brother will probably do it.”

Ymir laughs along with me, “I can’t deny that he’s always been a charmer.” 

“You are one as well,” I supply just before she kisses me deeply.

I don’t protest but give into the kiss and rhythm that she sets. I could let her take me and mate with me if I wasn’t so afraid of what would happen. Ymir is a werewolf after all… Werewolves are thought to be vicious. She could really hurt me if she wanted too. Or what if she lost control and wasn’t gentle enough? All these thoughts and possibilities ran through my head. Finally a thought occurred to me.   
“Would you like me to finger you?”

I can at least do that for her since I can tell that she is horny and trying to control herself. 

“You would do that for me?” she asks with eyes wide. 

“I might not be ready to have sex with you but I can at least alive your horniness.” 

Ymir bites her lower lip. “Are you sure?”

I nod and she moves so that she is on her back blushing. 

“Please?” 

I kiss her gently as Ymir helps me slide off her bottoms. I see her breath quicken as she breathes through her nose. I slip my hand down rubbing between her legs.

Ymir moans and pushes up against my hand as her back arches. Her face wears a look of pure bliss. I can’t help but smile along with her as I take in her face. She whimpers as I realize I had stopped rubbing.

I continue as she mutters, “That’s much better.”

I know my face is flushing as I feel her become wet under my touch. She pants softly as I rub over a certain spot. I start to pay more attention to that spot because I love how she sounds. She lets out a deep moan. I’m shocked as I realize the sounds she is making has me wanting to do more than this, but I stick to my original plan. 

I test her entrance gently with my fingers. I find that two of my fingers slide rather easily into her. I feel the warmth of her body surrounding my fingers. 

Ymir lets out a very satisfied moan and then gasps as I start to move my fingers in and out of her. There is no way to describe how musical her moans, gasps, and pants are to me.

“Feeling good?” I ask her and she nods pulling me in for a kiss. 

She bites my lip gently and rocks her hips against my fingers encouraging me to move them faster through her motions. She gasps and starts to pant as I comply. 

“I love you, Christa,” the werewolf moans under me. 

“I love you too,” I reply with a huge smile on my face. 

I really do love her, I realize as impossible as it seems, I feel so right with her like we were meant to be partners. 

I feel her insides tighten around my fingers and then a hot liquid is released as she lets out a moan loud enough to be considered a scream. She moves her hips riding out the pleasure on my fingers. 

“Oh Christa,” she whispers, her words sounding ragged from the physical exertion she just went through. 

I gently pull my fingers out and look at all the creamy fluid that covers them. “I take it that I did good?”

“You did amazingly,” Ymir responds hugging me around the waist as I slowly lick my fingers taking note of what she tastes like. To which I can say that I rather like the flavor.

Ymir catches on to what I am doing and says, “You can lick me clean.”

I shake my head and reply, “This is enough for me for today.” 

“Your loss. I guess I’ll just have to turn into a wolf and clean myself,” she replies nonchalantly. 

“You can do that?” 

“Yep! So don’t be afraid.” 

I watch with curiosity and fascination as Ymir strips the rest of her clothes off. Her human body is so stunning that I can’t help but stare. I watch as that body transforms into a large grayish black wolf. Her golden eyes sparkle and dance with mischief as she lowers her head to lick herself clean.

I am too amazed to speak, so I just watch her. 

She smirks softly and stretches after she is done licking herself. 

I see her slowly start to change back. She sits on her hind legs staring at me.

“Are you okay?” Ymir asks breaking the silence. 

“It’s just strange to me,” I reply hesitantly, “I’ve never seen a transformation. It would have scared me if I didn’t know you.” 

“You’re afraid of the wolf half of me,” she states. 

I can’t even deny it. Ymir knows I'm still slightly afraid. But I was also awestruck. 

“I'm sorry,” I whisper. 

Ymir gently wraps her arm around me. “It's okay, babe. You were raised to fear werewolves.” 

I nod and hug her softly. “We were,” I mutter into her shoulder. 

She rubs my back and holds me close. It is comforting and feels natural. 

“I'm really starting to love you deeply.” 

“I love you too,” she says than kisses my head. 

We stay this way for quite awhile before Ymir cuts in. “I should get dressed again.” 

I blush having almost forgotten that she was completely naked. “...Yeah… you should,” I say reluctantly. 

The brunette gets up and puts on her clothes, which she makes a show of. I am mesmerized by how her muscles ripple and her skin glows in the sun. The werewolf catches me looking at her, and she turns slowly showing off every side of herself. 

“We should go find the boys,” she says casually, “It is going to be lunchtime soon.” 

I manage to nod as she grabs my hand and pulls me off in the direction I assume our brothers are in.


	4. Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more cute and some things revealed. Beware the chapter after this one. It may trigger some people.

Eren

I hug my mate close. I would have never thought I would be mated with someone at the age of twenty. Even up to before I met him the other day,00 I would have thought it impossible. 

“You have stolen my heart,” I whisper in his ear as I nuzzle his hair.

Armin looks back at me and connects his lips with mine in a deep kiss. 

“You have my heart too,” he whispers against my lips.

I feel so much happiness in hearing those words come from his mouth. We both smile at each other. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Armin says softly, “It is going to be suppertime soon.” 

“There is a river not far from here,” I reply, “We could take a nice swim.”

“That would be nice.”

We gather up our clothes and move to the river. Soon we are swimming and splashing in the water. I try to dunk Armin under the water, but he squirms away. He comes up sputtering and spits water at me. We are laughing and having such a grand time that we don’t notice the girls watching us until Ymir speaks. 

“Well would you look at that,” she exclaims, “You boys sure look like you are having fun.”

“You should join us, you dirty wolf,” I say splashing Ymir with water, “You stink like sex.”

She sticks her tongue out and grows fur as she slips out of her clothes. She jumps into the water splashing me as a wolf. 

“It can’t hurt,” she says nonchalantly as she paddles through the water, “Christa, would you like to join us?” 

Christa looks hesitant. “I….”

“I’ll make sure my mate doesn’t peak,” Armin assures her as he slips his hands over my eyes.

I assume she is undressing a bit as I hear the rustling of clothes. It isn’t until I hear the splash of the water do I know for sure she is in. Armin kisses my left shoulder as he uncovers my eyes. 

“You know I wouldn’t have peaked. One, my sister would have beat me up. And two, I only have eyes for you,” I say as I look him in the eye and hold his small hands in my large ones.

Armin blushes a deep red. I lean in and kiss him deeply. 

My mate is just so perfect. I can hardly believe that he is mine. His hands feel cold in my warm ones. He strokes my face softly and I pull him close. 

“You two look adorable together,” comes a soft voice from behind me. I don’t have to look back to know that it’s my mate’s sister.

“Thanks,” I respond giving her a warm smile, “Your brother is quite the cutie.”   
“He is,” she says ruffling her brother’s hair.

“You’re not going to be able to reach the top of my head,” Armin teases lightly.

“It’s unlikely that you will grow any more,” Christa counters. 

“I don’t care how tall my mate is. He’ll always be handsome to me.” 

“You’re being such a romantic,” my sister says wrapping her arms around Christa from behind and resting her head on top of the other’s. 

“Well he is my mate.”

“You treat him well, or I might have to kick your ass,” Christa jokes. 

“I’ll try my best. He is the one I shall have to cherish my whole life.” 

Christa smiles at me and says, “Welcome to the family, Eren, even if I’m the only one who can say that. Our village would not be happy with you two being together. But then they they wouldn’t be happy with me even being with Ymir.” She plays with her hair nervously as my sister kisses her head gently. 

“We’ll just have to be careful. I wouldn’t want my sister to lose someone as cute as you. Besides not wanting to lose my own mate.” 

Ymir splashes me in the face and I splash her back. 

“Wash up. It is almost time to go,” Christa says breaking up the fun.

Reluctantly I clean up and help Armin scrub his back. When I go to get out, both my sister and I change into wolves. We grab our clothing lightly in our mouths and head off a ways into the woods. I hear Armin and Christa get out after we disappear. 

“I’m glad you have found a mate,” Ymir whispers. 

“You planning to make Christa yours?” I ask and I see a slight blush spread over her cheeks.

“I would like too. That is if she’d have me,” she responds flusteredly as she slips her shirt back on. 

“I am sure she will with the way she looks at you,” I respond as I slip my shorts back on. 

My sister shrugs as she puts her shorts on. “I hope you are right.”  
It isn’t long after we fall silent that we hear Armin call out, “We are done.” 

I race through the trees with Ymir not too far behind me. I pick my mate up and spin around with him. He smiles brightly down at me looking like an angel to me. 

“Will you walk with me until we are close to the village?” Armin asks biting his lip nervously. 

“Of course,” I say before I lower him down and kiss him sweetly, “I wanna be beside you for as long as I can.” 

“I’ll walk with you guys too,” Ymir states, “After all I really don’t wanna part from my Christa.” 

We walk slowly towards the human village not saying anything. I think we are just all enjoying each other’s company. It might also be due to it being a lovely day. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. Meanwhile, I’m enjoying the feel of Armin’s hand in mine and the dirt beneath my feet. I can hear Armin’s heartbeat and smell the sweet scent he gives off. Everything about him holds my senses captive. 

We reach the point where I can smell the village distinctly, which means my sister can as well. I watch her stop and lean down to kiss Christa. I know she is saying her farewells and that I must say mine as well. 

I kiss Armin deeply and whisper, “Meet me by the river tomorrow if you can. I’ll be waiting.” 

“I will come if I can,” he promises.

“Until then my love,” I say with a slight bow that makes him laugh. 

“I’ll be seeing you, my mate,” he replies kissing my hand softly before he heads off with his sister. 

Ymir and I watch them until they disappear from our sight before we turn to head to our own village. We take the trip there in a full out race to get back. Of course Ymir beats me. She’s always been better at running than me. BUt she only beats me by a few seconds. 

“Welcome home you two,” comes a warm voice just before Ymir and me are forced into a hug, “You two have spent the whole day away again.”

“Would you stop pestering them, Hange? They are old enough to choose mates,” says her mate, Levi.

“Speaking of mates come and check out Eren’s scent. It smells like he found himself a ber sweet mate,” she replies pushing me toward the shorter male.   
Levi comes over and sniffs me closely. He circles around me seeming to take in everything he can observe about me and the smell of my mate. “He has indeed,” Levi finally says. 

“Oh I just knew he would mate before his sister. You were always the one chasing after all the pups your age with your affections. I suppose Mina will be sorely disappointed that you have found someone. But still this is cause to celebrate. Our young prince has found a mate,” Hange gushes as she practically dances around the room, “Oh I must meet the woman who has finally stolen your heart for all eternity.” 

“Please calm down acting queen. I do not wish to bring my mate into our midst just let. I don’t wish to put him in harm’s way just yet,” I respond. 

“Him?” she questions looking at the acting king, “You knew.”

“That Eren’s mate is a male? Yes, I knew, though the human boy has a rather feminine scent to him,” Levi responds, “I’m glad you’ve found someone to give your love to.” He turns from me to Hange. “We can have a small celebration here but the rest of our people can not know until after Eren or Ymir have pups with someone. The people expect one of them to produce pups.” 

“I understand,” Hange replies reluctantly, “For our people we will keep this secret.” 

Levi rounds on Ymir and me. “I’m sorry, but one of you will have to produce heirs. The council will arrange for one of you to be set up with a royal sex partner if you and try and delay this for more than a year. I have tried to keep them patient, but our pack desperately needs pups in order to counter the losses we have taken due to the hunters.” 

“We know,” Ymir and I say together. 

“Levi, didn’t you used to be a hunter?” Ymir asks. 

“Yes,” Levi says in a grave tone, “That was before I met Hange and realized that your people were innocent and didn’t deserve to die. I am ashamed of the things I have done before I joined with your people.” 

“Do you still have family within the hunters?” Ymir asks.

“My little sister still numbers in their ranks despite my pleading and explaining, Mikasa still sees werewolves as murderers and thieves,” Levi responds getting a very far off look in his eyes, “I do miss her sometimes.” 

“But now you have me and the future promise of our pups,” Hange says as she gently places his hand on her swollen stomach. 

Levi smiles slightly looking actually happy and unguarded. It is truly beautiful haw those two work together. An ex-hunter and the ex-second in command would never have been picked to be acting king and queen if our parents hadn’t been killed and weren’t so strong. 

“Why can’t they accept your pups as heirs to the throne?” I ask knowing that it had something to do with politics and rules, which isn’t my strong suit, “You guys are the King and Queen now.” 

“We have asked the council. They have decreed that the next heirs in line must come from the original line of the Jeagars,” Hange explains, “And since I am from the line of Zoe like your mother, I can not have our pups succeed us. The council along with the people demand that you two will take the throne from Levi and me as soon as you were mated.” 

“What if we don’t want the throne?” Ymir challenges. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi says solemnly, “The people and the council have spoken. I have no doubt they would do anything for you two to have pups and rule. They will not let this clan be without the strength of a Jeagar or two. It is known you two are the strongest and fastest. Your strength will soon far out pass my own. But there will little we can do if they decide to gang up on you and force themselves on one of you.” 

Ymir huffs and sits down. 

“I’m very sorry it is to be this way,” Levi says softly, “For now let us celebrate the finding of love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the need to add Levihan. I'm sorry guys but that really is my main ship and one I hold pretty dear because of how cute they can be.


	5. Pain and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter may contain something that triggers you. There is extreme violence.
> 
> Also sorry for making this chapter pretty short. That is just how it flowed.

Armin 

We make it into our village with neither of us saying a word. We have nothing to talk about that should be said when we are this near to the village. We must keep the secret that we have lovers that are werewolves. 

“Where have you two been? Skipping out on training again?” Erwin asks upon seeing us. 

“We were enjoying a rigorous swim in the river, Commander,” I say looking up into his piercing blue eyes and saluting him. 

He looks me up and down and then frowns as he peels my shirt away from my shoulder. “ Armin, you have bite marks on your shoulder that look like you have been attacked by a werewolf.” 

I try to back way. I can see the furry in his his eyes. There is nothing I can say. He knows. Was it that easy to tell that I was with a werewolf? I didn’t even think that anyone would see the bitemarks.”  
“You let one fuck you, didn’t you?” he roars with rage, “After what they did to your parents, you went and had sex with one. Boy, they ripped your parents apart. And what about you, Christa? Where were you when your brother was getting fucked senseless?” 

“I was…” Christa starts just before Erwin tears her dress to reveal her back and shoulders. 

He seems pleased that there isn’t bite marks on her when he turns back to face me. Christa is practically in tears. But I don’t have time to comfort her before I’m struck across the face with a mighty blow. 

I’m left staring into the eyes of the man who had treated me like his own son. This man is now the one that frightens me the most. 

“Mikasa, take Christa back to the house. I need to make sure this one is still human and teach him a lesson,” Erwin calls out.

“Understood, sir,” Mikasa mutters just before I hear her force my sister away.

I try to struggle to get away from the commander. But he grabs me and forces me into the dust holding my hands against my back with one arm while the other works to tie my hands there. 

“You are very stupid boy,” he mutters as he drags me to my feet and a little ways into the forest, “I’m thinking silver will do the best in showing me you have been infected.” 

“I haven’t,” I cry, “I swear I’ve done nothing wrong.” 

I know my cries are lost to him as he punches my face again. I let the tears run down my face. I fear that I’ll never be able to see Eren again if Erwin lets me live..

I feel him ripping my shirt way and then my skin being torn up by a whip. I scream out in pain but that only causes him to whip me more.

“Now for the test,” he says as he pulls my pants down. 

Erwin forces me down to my hands and knees with my legs spread far apart. I feel something cold touch me threatening to enter. 

“This is actually one of Mikasa’s fighting poles but it will work. I’ll have to make sure I clean it well,” he says without any remorse. 

I know what he’s going to do as I struggle more within his grasp. I know I am no match for his strength but still I try.

He forces the silver pole into me. He moves it in and out of me quite roughly and with great force. 

Erwin laughs cruelly, “Your wolf was such a gentleman to loosen you up this nicely.”

I weep from the pain and shock of what is happening. It hurts so bad. This man hates me, and I can tell that he wouldn’t hesitant to kill me now. 

Erwin tosses the pole away after he is satisfied that it wouldn’t kill me. 

“You’re not a werewolf. But you will lead me to the one who most graciously fucked a wanton whore like you, or I will make sure that Reiner has your sister in his bed as his bride,” he spat in my face. 

“I...I’ll show you,” I whimper defeatedly. 

“Good choice,” he says gruffly as he unties me, “We will go find him first thing in the morning. In the meantime, you will be under house arrest and surveillance.” 

Erwin marches me back into the house where Mikasa and Christa are already sitting at the diner table after I got dressed. Christa flinches slightly as Erwin shuts the door behind him. She doesn’t look up as he sits me down. The commander passes out bowls of stew and puts on in front of all of us. 

“Eat up all of you. We have a wolf to capture in the morning.” 

Mikasa shifts her food with her spoon to help cool it. “I look forward to it,” she says with a grin.

Christa and I stay silent and hardly eat anything despite Erwin’s advice. We can say nothing against them as they plot out how to capture the one I love and then bend him to their will. They want him to tell them information. 

We excuse ourselves from the table to go to our room. I know Erwin will keep his distance for awhile since neither he nor Mikasa make a move to get up when we do. 

I shut the bedroom door behind us. “What are we going to do?” I ask in a hushed whisper, “Is there a way for us to warn Eren?”

Christa looks into my desperate eyes and takes my hands in hers. “I can try and sneak out early to warn them,” she says trying to comfort me. 

I know that there is little chance we will be able to warn them besides the fact that we didn’t know where their village is. But I still hold onto the hope of those words.  
“Thank you,” I whisper as tears start to fall from my eyes. I quickly rub them away, but they keep falling. I can now feel all the pain from the wounds I bear. The fact that Erwin did this to me and I will have to betray Eren for my sister weighs the most heavily on me. It’s a wound I know that will never heal properly. 

My sister rubs my back lightly trying to give me some comfort. I hug her tightly practically clinging onto her. She hugs me back with the same strength. I am not alone in this struggle. 

We eventually find ourselves falling asleep near to each other because neither of us wants to be alone. 

-

We both awoken very early in the morning by Erwin. “Time to show me where the werewolf is.” 

I get off the bed and move reluctantly towards the door. I sense Erwin follow close behind me and out the door into the early morning light. 

“I will give you some distance when we reach the river. But I will be watching,” he says in a warning tone. 

I try and think of a way not to lead Erwin and the rest of the hunters to Eren. I can’t think of a single solution since I told Erwin at the river the day before. I pray that Eren will smell them and know to stay away. 

“Please, Eren, don’t come.”

We make our way quietly to the river. The hunter set up positions in the trees and mask their scent. Meanwhile I sit down and wait by the river. I take in the clearness of it and run my fingers through it. I look into it and see my sad reflection staring back at me. 

It takes about an hour, then I feel his arms around me. Eren’s lips capture my own in a kiss. Tears fall from my eyes. I kiss him back knowing this might very well be the last time I will ever kiss him. My betrayal feels bitter with his tongue against mine and his arms around me. 

“Run,” I manage to whisper against his lips. 

Eren’s wolf ears whip back and he starts to move away. 

I know I am much too late as I hear the bark of a rifle. Eren falls in pain and shock. He’s been hit in the shoulder with a silver bullet. I know that sliver weakens werewolves. He tries to run but the hunters are on him so quickly. In seconds flat, they have my weakened mate bound with rope and a collar made of silver around his neck.  
“Why?” he whimpers looking at me with eyes full of heartbreak from being betrayed.

“It was you or Christa,” I try to explain as tears flood my eyes, “I’m sorry Eren.” 

“Well well well! A royal dog! You are in our custody Dog Prince,” Erwin says stepping from the shadow of the trees and hooking a silver leash to Eren’s torturous collar. He yanks Eren to the ground. “You will tell me what I need to know you spoiled, horny mutt. You just couldn’t have fucked on of your own? What’s the matter? Would none of them take your royal cock in their ass?”

I see the furry in his mismatched eyes as he struggles in pain to get to his feet. He lunges at Erwin, but Mikasa is there and hits him hard with her fighting pole. I hear the crack of the pole breaking Eren’s right leg. He lets out a whimper as he falls, and I am forced to watch as my mate is lead back to our village like a beaten dog. 

I look for Christa among the crowd of hunters. If only just for comfort from her that things would be alright. But she is nowhere to be found. I can only hope this means that she has slipped away to gain help from the other werewolves to free Eren. 

“Be safe,” I whisper under my breath like a prayer, “And bring help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you. It was never my intention to be this cruel to the characters in this story. But as some of you know characters sometimes have a mind of their own and I realized I was not going to get through this fic without a bit of violence. I am sorry my readers that I tend to make Erwin the bad guy a lot. I actually really love his character, but he's also pretty easy to make the bad guy with his hard drive and determination. He really does mean well. But grudges are a hard thing to get passed.


	6. Run

Christa  
I take off running through the forest as soon as everyone’s attention is focused on Eren. I doubt anyone will notice until suppertime that I am missing. I let the branches whip my face as I speed through the forest.   
“Please let me find Ymir,” I whisper under my breath.  
I have a vague idea what direction the werewolf village is in. Ymir had said something about it being north of my own village.   
I head north hoping against hope that I can find them and get them to help before sunrise tomorrow. I know they won’t kill Eren until they had what they wanted. I also know that Eren is probably strong willed. So it stands to reason that he would live to see another day. But we can’t possibly free him with a whole village of hunters awake.   
I can feel the day grow steadily warmer as the sun rises into the sky.   
“Ymir!” I call out into the area around me knowing I must be close because of the wolf prints I spot on the ground, “I need your help.”  
I hear rustling of leaves all around me and the soft footfall of paws on dirt. I turn and look slowly in a circle as wolves surround me. None of them are Ymir.  
“What’s a human girl doing so far away from her village?” a sandy blonde wolf growls.  
“I’ve come to find Ymir,” I reply trying to keep my voice from trembling.  
“What would a human girl want with our princess?” the same wolf asks.  
“Please,” I plea, “her brother has been captured.”  
“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard,” snorts what seems to be a female black wolf, “He wouldn’t let himself be captured.”  
“That’s enough Mina,” the sandy blonde wolf snaps, “We shall take her before their majesties. They will know if she speaks the truth.”  
The rest of the wolves seem to nod in agreement. The sandy wolf moves in front of me as the rest of the wolves fill in around me.  
“This way,” the wolf mutters.  
Even if they hadn’t surrounded me, I would have followed them willingly. They lead me through the village. Many of the werewolves strolling around are in their human forms. They look at us as we pass. Some of them seem shocked, while others pay us little mind.  
When we finally stop it is in front of the largest tent in this village. The guard outside of the tent is in wolf form.  
“Mike, who do you have here?” the guard wolf asks.  
“A human girl who says the prince has been captured,” the sandy wolf answers.   
The guard wolf moves to the side. “Proceed,” he says.  
Mike walks with me into the tent as the others wait outside. We walk pretty far into the tent to find a woman who is sitting knitting what seems to be a messy blanket and a short man who is standing behind the woman rubbing her shoulders. They both look up as we approach.   
“Your majesties,” Mike says with a bow.  
I curtsy and move past Mike so that I’m standing in front of them. I summon my courage before I speak. “Your majesties, Eren has been captured,” I manage to get out.  
The man moves so that he circles me slowly as he smells me. Then he turns to Mike.   
“Find Ymir immediately,” he says.   
Mike turns and runs out of the tent at Levi’s words.   
“I am Levi,” the man says softly, “It took a lot of courage for you to come here on your own.”   
I nod softly and feel tears slide down my cheeks. “I’m sorry,” I whisper as I look down, “I had to come for Eren and Armin’s sake.”  
“You’re Ymir’s love,” Levi says softly, “And Armin must be the name of Eren’s mate.”  
I nod and so, “Armin was caught. They found out that he had been with a werewolf. I am sorry.”   
I feel strong arms enfold me. I had not noticed that the woman had left her chair, but she was hugging me from the side now. Her stomach lightly touching my side. I realize that she is pregnant now that she is out of her chair.  
“You did well coming her,” she coos.   
Her voice is comforting just as a mother’s is. She strokes my hair. I find myself relaxing in her arms. I feel safe there.   
“Thank you,” I mutter softly.  
“You’re welcome my child,” she says continuing to comfort me until Ymir bursts through the tent entrance.   
“Levi, you asked for me,” she says as she takes a knee in front of the short man.  
I can’t help but smile at this action. Ymir would have never struck me as someone who’d bend the knee to another person.   
Levi nods in my direction.  
“Christa!” Ymir shouts before I am enfolded in her arms just after the pregnant werewolf releases me, “What are you doing here?”  
“Eren has been captured,” the woman responds, “She ran all this way to tell us.”  
Ymir looks me over making sure that I am ok. She seems satisfied after she circles me and kisses me gently.  
“I’m so glad Mike’s squad didn’t hurt you,” she says to me before turning to Levi, “How are we going to free him?”  
“We will have to wait until dark. That will be the easiest time to sneak into the village,” I speak up.  
All of the werewolves in the tent turn their attention to me.  
“I know how to get in and out of the village at night. So that should be no problem. I’d just need to lead the guard away from this post to have one of you get him out of there.”  
I find them nodding and agreeing with what I’m saying.  
“I’ll go with you,” Ymir says which the other two nod their approval.   
“You should take Jean with you,” Levi says, “It would be good to have another strong warrior with you in case you run into trouble.”  
Ymir nods, “Eren and Jean might be at each other’s throats a lot, but he’s good at fighting and cares about him like a brother.”  
“So then it is agreed,” Levi says looking us over with almost sad eyes, “I wish you luck on your mission to rescue Eren. Ymir, you may wanna show Christa around our village. I have a feeling she’ll be living among us soon.”  
Levi spoke words I had hardly thought about. Of course by me planning to help rescue Eren, I had forfeited the right to even live. I would be killed when they found out. I have to live with the werewolves after we freed Eren. But at least I will have Ymir.   
Levi bows his head in dismissal just before we bow and duk out of the tent.   
“First thing we need to get out of the way is finding Jean, which shouldn’t be too hard. His mother will have him doing chores until about noon,” Ymir mutters taking my hand and moving down the path I assumed that would take us to Jean’s house.   
“I assume that the man and woman I met were the king and queen,” I state.   
“Yeah. Hange and Levi are the acting king and queen until Eren and I mate and take the throne,” Ymir replies, “They are like parents to us growing up.”  
“Hange seems really nice and mothering,” I say softly as we walk past tents.   
“She really is.”  
We walk in silence not having anything to say. I take in the colors of the tents. Most of them were either green or brown on the outside. But they would have been much more colorful on the inside, I believe. The morning was fading into noon and the day was warm around us as we walk.  
We stop in front of a rather large sized tent that was about half the size of Hange and Levi’s tent. I am half surprised we didn’t run into anyone on the way to Jean’s home.   
“Mrs. Kirstein?” Ymir calls into the tent.  
A male comes out of the tent with brown and blonde hair. “My mom’s out back working in the garden. I can go get her if you want,” he says while looking me over.  
“Actually we came here to find you,” Ymir says as she moves in front of me, “Eren has been captured. Levi thought it would be best if you came with us to rescue him.”   
“Let me guess, he got insneared cause he fell in love with a human?” Jean ask certainly.   
Ymir just nods in response.   
“Figured he would be the one to find love among the humans,” he says with a sight, “He wasn’t ever going to settle down with anyone here. Would you two like to come in for awhile?”   
Ymir looks to me for a reply.   
“It might be a good thing to go over a plan,” I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact it was said that Eren was captured five times in the span of this chapter. But yay for a rescue mission. Next chapter back to Eren. Warning Erwin is a little violent, but if you made it to this point then you know that. If any of you have questions or comments, I welcome them greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter might be up pretty quickly. Spoiler: Armin is the narrator next.


End file.
